Link's Legend
by diamonddemonlord
Summary: Link fell to the surface, and it's Zelda's destiny to save him, although there are powers that would interfere with Zelda's quest. Ghirahim. (roleswap between Zelda and Link, GhiraLink, something I like to call godverse)


**It has been bugging me for the longest time to write a roleswap fic. I present to you God!Link, or godverse. Have a butt-ton of my speciality: angst. ;)**

White clothed his body, dipping his fingers into the cool waters of the spring and washing his face. Sheik stood close, watching over him.

His ankle was rubbed raw by the cuff he had struggled against, trying to evade the monsters that had caught him. He wondered how Zelda was doing, and how Skye was doing. He could sense his bird fretting about him faintly.

In truth, he was scared about the demon that was pursuing him, and he wanted to stay away from that demon with every ounce of his body. He knew that the demon wanted him for something and he wasn't sure of what he wanted him for.

After a few moments, the god incarnate clambered out from the pool, a pink fairy caught in a jar in one hand and the God's Harp in his other.

"Link? You look unwell." Sheik spoke, red eyes narrowed slightly, glowering at him from under the mop of bright blonde hair that looked like Zelda's. She was pretty and all, but he preferred what his Shiekah guardian had. It wasn't any secret that he was the target of Groose's crush, but he would prefer being the crush of a guy who didn't have a bullying streak towards his best friend (he'd call her his girlfriend, but that would send the reaction that would give him negative results).

He remembered a war, and a heavy sword in his hand of his own creation, dueling against a dark figure after his beloved swordswoman Hylia went down.

"I remember the war, Sheik. And fighting him." The tone of his voice was not quite his own, a little more mature, a little deeper. It was like his balls decided to drop a little more.

"Oh. I am guessing it is no secret that I am from that time, do you remember me, my lord?" The title felt odd when directed at him. He always imagined a lord would be some guy in his forties, not some seventeen and a half year old teenaged boy. But, he guessed the title did come with being well… a _god._

"Yes, Sheik. I remember you. Your elder sister, Impa, died in the war. I'm sorry." Again, the voice wasn't quite his own.

"We have another place to continue to, Link. Do not forget your duty. Do not let your friend get in the way of you remembering all of your memories." He murmured, pulling on his robes, whispering in his ear. "Remember, you are a god, not a mortal."

"And as a god, I do what I choose." Link replied, just as softly, tugging on the loose black tunic the Sheikah wore, the fabric embroidered with gold thread in curves. His sister dressed the same way, before her death. Hello there, memories of his past self.

"You do what is good for the people, unless you want to be known as a malevolent god, similar to Demise, except he is more of a demi-god." Sheik's voice was a little sharper. "Play the Ballad of the Gods, now."

"Okay, Sheik. Got your thong in a knot?" He rolled his eyes and set his fairy down, plucking at the strings and singing. The portal opened up and as Sheik lifted his hand to let Link in, the door to the spring opened and he turned, smiling as he saw Zelda.

He moved to go and give his best friend a hug when Sheik barred his way. "No, your Highness, you must not go to him. Remember your place, and your duty."

He looked at Zelda's face, an expression of pain etched in her beautiful features. She looked so gorgeous in the uniform of the academy, and he was a little sad that he himself was unable to wear it. Green was a lovely colour for Zelda, matching the hair ribbons she wore now.

So he turned, following Sheik's instructions and left the Earth Spring.

Lanayru Desert was a harsh and heated place. Sheik spoke about how it was in the past and how it was once a lush land almost like Faron, but it seemed some calamity had passed and the grasses turned to sand.

Link had been given a knife to defend himself, nothing like the sword he had grown used to. Maybe he'd have a sword, but then again, Zelda was the one who was destined to wield the Master Sword like her ancestor Hylia before she had died in the battle. Parts of his past were still blurry, but this last place was where he would learn about all of his memories and he was glad about that, no attempts to dig at an old memory to attempt to learn more about where he was from and the land's past.

The God Incarnate had managed to wriggle quite a bit about some of the demons from his past, one that seemed to appear more often than most was a demon cloaked in a red mantle and always wearing white. They seemed to have been someone very important to him in his past life, and he wanted to know more.

A bad feeling gripped his stomach, tearing it into portions to feed to the dogs. Something about that demon was familiar, too familiar, and he felt something stir. Voicing his opinion to Sheik, they hurried along to the Temple of Time and an alter behind a pedestal with a large grey slab.

He knew the drill and he went to pray, Sheik keeping watch over him, unlike the first time he started to wake the memories held within him.

The last of his memories slowly grew into painful detail, his heart ripping into a thousand pieces as he remembered who the demon was and who he was to him.

They had been lovers, the one man that the god had loved more than any other, over all the people he loved unconditionally and irrevocably across the lands. He wasn't just any demon, he was the Demon Lord Ghirahim, the right hand man and weapon of the Demon King. The very same weapon used to kill his beloved heroine.

He felt the rage that he had felt in his last moments, picking up the Master Sword and with the last of his power and the sword's, he sealed the demon away in the Sealed Grounds of Faron Woods. Before his spirit went to be born in the body he lived in now, the Master Sword had become the God Sword, awaiting to be re-honed permanently into the weapon that would be used to seal away Demise and eradicate him.

He continued to pray for a few moments longer, lingering there before he touched the gold statue of the male figure, his hands outstretched to the sky, gold wings behind him as if in flight.

Link struggled to remember his form back then, and eventually remembered he did have wings, and the Loftwings were of his creation. He remembered Ghirahim adored stroking the feathers softly when they snuggled.

A part of him wanted that form back, to be loved by Ghirahim just as passionately as he had loved him. To be his alone, not having to share the love with all the people.

So he rested, and cried silently, tears rolling down his cheeks and splashing on the dust and sand covered tile at his knees.

Oh, he wanted to go back to that time and do something so that these events would never have happened.

If only he had sealed Demise into the Master Sword back then. But it was Zelda's job now, a burden he did not want to give to her.

But he had to.

Link held the God's Harp in his hands tightly before playing the Ballad of the Gods, his voice echoing around the Temple of Time, his memories as the god Link fully awakened, tapping into the power he held back then. He finished, hearing faint footsteps slowly walking in, and he turned around, smiling across the divide at his best friend.

The Gate of Time behind him rotated, Sheik standing in front of it. Zelda went to move a few steps further before the blockade that Sheik had created exploding and a figure dressed in red and white soared through, landing agily and turning to create some sort of barrier dividing Zelda from interfering.

Link's heart jumped to his throat.

"My Lord! Get to the Gate!" Sheik shouted, Link forcing his arms to move, running a little ways to catch Zelda's attention as Ghirahim lunged forward, Sheik throwing up a barrier to protect Link. Ghirahim seemed a little preoccupied to teleport, which Link knew he was able to.

"Zelda! Here! You're going to need this where you're going!" He lifted the God's Harp and sent it flying across to Zelda. She caught it and Link ran towards the Gate, seeing the blue barrier shatter, Sheik flying back towards Link.

Was this where he'd finally fall into the clutches of Ghirahim's hands? Would Ghirahim really do anything horrible to the incarnation of his lover?

Link's lips pursed, holding out his knife to protect himself, and he saw Zelda leap and distract Ghirahim, and the demon soared over her, Zelda between him and Sheik.

"Am I late?" Zelda's voice was snippy as she spoke to Sheik.

"No. You're right on time." Sheik stood up. "Thank you. Keep distracting him." He ran to Link, taking his arm.

"Zelda!" Link cried, "This isn't the last time! I'll see you again! I promise!" Sheik pulled his arm, pulling him into the gate. "Ghirahim! I'm sorry…"

He followed Sheik into the past, not knowing the effect his words had on the two who were still in the time this body was from.

Link paced around the temple that he possessed, his dwelling in his past life. His room was sealed off, and he remembered that there was a pair of Ghirahim's gloves he left one time in there, and he ran off, finding the secret entrance and opened the trap door to the underground passage leading to his small abode.

Sheik stood watch over the Gate of Time, making sure his god was safe from harm. Safe from his former lover.

Link fought back tears as memories of happy times resurfaced. The hallway wasn't dirty or touched by time at all. He could almost hear Ghirahim's happy laughter as he raced the god down the hall, the two hooting with laughter as Link would soar down the hall, his wingspan a little too large for the hallway, Ghirahim always winning by teleporting into the living room with the couch and table, the oil lamp hanging from the ceiling.

On foot, the hall seemed longer, and emptier and lifeless now. He entered the room, brushing a hand over the couch, seeing the way the old cushions dipped, ruts worn in them from the two over the hundreds of years they were together.

Their relationship wasn't something that they started by chance. Ghirahim wasn't always a demon and Link wasn't always a god. Things had happened and Link found himself immortal to a fault (the fault being him willing himself mortal) and Ghirahim going dark side from a terrible injury. Demise had given him a chance and he took it, and Link screamed and shouted for hours at him after learning what his lover had done.

Yes, their relationship had been from when Link and Ghirahim had been mortal in his past life. That's what made the memories so sour.

What had changed in Ghirahim? He used to be so free and fun loving. What did Demise do to him?

He continued through a door into the bedroom, seeing the long dresser that Ghirahim had made for him, diamonds etched into the surface, a mirror with a box of makeup sitting on the surface. It was something Link had commissioned one of the finest craftsmen to make, his symbol on the bottom, the wings curved up around the oval mirror. It never would tarnish nor become dirty, and it was one of Ghirahim's things that he left.

This was Ghirahim's home away from home. The makeup was a clue of that.

He pulled open one of the drawers and withdrew the pair of gloves that had been mistakenly left behind one visit and fitted to his size the next. Link pulled them on, the fabric cool and comfortable against his skin.

He pushed the drawer shut, looking through the others. His clothing was there along with some of Ghirahim's. Everything of Ghirahim's was making his heart ache for what he missed so dearly.

Link pulled out a tube of the white lipstick Ghirahim adored, saying that the colour matched Link's wings and how much he loved the shade of them. Another thing that made his heart ache, and that part that wished he was back in his immortal form keened to have the wings Ghirahim adored so much back between his shoulder blades.

There was one drawer he hadn't opened yet and he slid it open. It was the longest drawer and he had never opened it until now.

A long, thin blade rested inside and he drew it out. It was sheathed and Link withdrew the weapon from the sheath.

_Shadow_.

The sword's name was scripted into the metal of the blade, and Link's heart sank. The craftsman was one person and one person alone. This was a gift to him from Ghirahim, the blade looking like a thinner replica of the blade hidden inside of him, the hilt reminiscent of that.

He sheathed the sword, slinging it onto his back and closing the drawer, placing the tube back in the small makeup box, seeing the other eye shadows Ghirahim used other than his trademark purple. Blues and a light pink that had looked wonderful that one time he tried it after Link insisted.

Leaving the rooms, he sealed up the trapdoor, Sheik raising an eyebrow at the weapon he bore.

"Where…"

"A gift left to me by a former lover." Link looked away and walked to the other exit. "I'm going out for a bit to practise with it. I've never found it until today."

"Hurry back, Your Grace." Sheik's only response came to him.

Link could sense Demise stirring, and he needed to place the seal soon, tying an eternal sleep to Demise's life. Zelda should be along any hour soon, carrying the Master Sword in its form before he blessed it. He would explain everything to her. Everything about who he was, and what his relationship with Ghirahim had been in his past life and who Demise was.

The Gate opened and he stood up, brushing off his gloves, the material stain resistant (If only that could be the case for the rest of Ghirahim's white clothing) and adjusted _Shadow_'s sheath, Zelda appearing.

She approached him, his back to her.

"I promised myself I would tell you everything before I went into my sleep." He started, slowly turning to face her.

"Sleep?"

"You're probably wondering what my connection to the Demon King Demise and his servant Ghirahim is. Well the truth is, Ghirahim and I had been lovers in my past life as the god Link. We had grown up together, best friends before we fell violently in love. We were never apart, which worked out well as we were both orphans, until we had a terrible accident, and I was blessed by Farore, Nayru and Din. Ghirahim was not as lucky." He started. "So, he was offered a deal with a demon. Immortality for eternal servitude until the demon was defeated, and even then his immortality would not break. So he took it. The demon, as you could guess…"

He paused, looking at Zelda's expression. She had gone sheet white, her lips rose petals on almost snow.

"The demon was Demise, and Ghirahim became his servant." He withheld the fact that his servitude was him becoming Demise's weapon. "Nonetheless, Ghirahim and I remained lovers for a few hundred more years, but I was divided in my love now, the land's patron god. He created gifts for me, one of them being the sword on my back."

"He was your… lover?" Zelda spoke, her voice quiet.

"Yes. He was the man I loved more than the universe itself. But then, Demise found out about the relationship, which Ghirahim had been keeping a secret and it still amazes me he could keep it for so long without giving it away. So, in return, Demise waged war against my people. Your ancestor, Hylia, was my favoured swordswoman, one of the best fighters in all of the country she was named after. She had been imprisoned for three years prior to the war starting.

"A few months in, she was released. I sought her out and gave her my beloved weapon I had since I was mortal, and I had imbued it with sacred power. Unfortunately, Demise killed her, and I was forced to use the last of my power, willing myself mortal, and using the power of the Master Sword and reverting it into the God's Sword before wishing it to the land that became Skyloft.

"I sealed him away, but the seal is still incomplete. So, before I finish the seal, which means I must sleep until his death… Please, draw the Master Sword."

Zelda nodded, obeying his plea and Link took it from her, holding it close. He murmured a blessing before passing it back to her, and the sword glowed brightly, Zelda looking away as the sword showed its true form.

"This is my favoured weapon, Zelda, blessed only so you or I may wield it. But as I have my own sword…" He started the seal, stepping away from her, and she dropped the blade as she realized what was happening. Orange light started to surround his feet, and once the seal he needed to put in place was complete, he would sleep in amber. "Zelda, will you promise me something? Use the Triforce which the three Golden Goddesses created that Demise had craved… Wish to defeat him and then come back here. Promise me you'll wake me up as I always wake you up? Please?" A tear rolled down his cheek as the light surrounded his face.

"I promise! I promise Link!" And the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was her face, tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes wide.

The God. He needed the God Incarnate to free his master. Maybe his master would allow him to keep the child, although he was nothing like he used to be. He did not possess the wings he adored so much.

Ghirahim's heart was torn in two. He wanted to serve his master, who had saved his life, and he wanted to serve the god.

After all, the god had been his best friend and his lover when they were mortal. Partially why he wanted the golden souled boy so badly was to attempt to restore him to his former self, to his full glory. He had been so wonderful, his power so awesome…

But the girl got in the way. He had been so close to having his love back, but the girl and the dog of the god had gotten in his way too many times.

He had fought her twice and lost, truly she was the incarnation of his beloved's most treasured swordsman – or swordswoman really – and it stung to admit defeat to her, but it was all to strengthen her. After all, if she defeated his master, he would be free to run to Link and offer him his servitude. After all, part of his deal was to remain a weapon that needed a master for eternity.

He'd free Link from his mortal form, restoring him to his winged glory. But he needed his soul to revive his master.

His master had to die in the present and then he would follow the girl to where Link was hidden.

Who was he kidding? Link was hidden in his temple.

Ghirahim laughed to himself before snapping, teleporting to where Link slept.

The doors were closed, so the aged Sheikah would not be able to sense him, hidden by Link's presence. Dark eyes fixed on the amber encasing his god, and he placed his hands on the smooth surface, and he smiled sadly, taking in the fact he slept with the gloves Ghirahim had given to him in his past life and the sword he had left in the dresser. He hadn't found it until now?

Ghirahim found that fact adorable and he rested his forehead against the amber, his heart aching to hug Link.

Wet warmth rolled down his cheeks and he had been unaware that he had started to cry, and the silent tears quickly turned into a violent sob. His memories became too much at the moment.

He needed his god. He needed him so badly. He needed to feel the soft feathers of his wings, race him down to their shared oasis in a desert of servitude. Him to Demise and Link to the entirety of the human race and the others who shared the surface.

Everyone except the demons. Everyone was accepted but the members of his adopted race. It wasn't Link's fault, nor was the fact Ghirahim did not become a god along with his beloved one. It was the three goddesses who had created the Triforce. Courage, Wisdom and Power. There were four holy powers over this land. Three now, without counting his god. The God of Time.

He peeled the glove on his right hand away, glancing at the silvery mark Link had made on him.

"_Ghirahim, against the wishes of my matrons, I have created a fourth piece of the Triforce. I marked it on your blade. The Triforce of Time, the part in the middle that is not gold, or there. You have the mark, but I have the Triforce of Time itself. A link you'll always have to me. Keep it hidden, keep your mark safe. Who knows what would happen if Demise found out. He's already pissed at me for dividing your attention. I love you." _

He traced the mark of the Triforce on the back of his hand, the middle portion coloured in. He had found the Triforce of Time and he believed once he had the god incarnate, returning the piece to him, he would return to his former self.

"Link, I still have it. I'm not sure if you remember. The Triforce of Time is hidden in our home." He murmured, pressing a kiss to the amber, too far apart to actually kiss him, a white blur left on the surface from his lipstick. "I will have you for myself, don't worry."

With that, he left.

Link was awoken, Zelda's warm arms around him. He felt wet tears on his bare shoulder.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He laughed dryly, hugging her in return.

He hadn't known Groose had come down here, and he felt confusion rush through him before the big bully turned out to be a big baby, crying about the fact that he was okay. He quickly got over it, shaking Zelda's shoulders and planting a kiss on her lips in happiness, and she went bright red. Groose ran over to the old man who he had first met, bearing some resemblance to Sheik, his voice shaky as he laughed, before the air ran cold.

Manic laughter filled the room, and he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He whipped around, hearing Zelda draw her sword and hook her shield on her left arm. His hand flew to the hilt of his blade and he slowly drew it.

His heart was in his throat. _Oh, Ghirahim_.

"I'm sorry, but I must cut this happy moment off. You see, you may have managed to kill my Master in this time…" He appeared in front of Link, pressing down on the sword and it quickly flew out of his hand, embedding in the soil that had appeared there over the years. "A shame about your lovely _Shadow_." He murmured before he was a blur and the world spun as Ghirahim slammed his shoulder into Link's stomach, and the God Incarnate was unceremoniously draped over his shoulder. "But in the past he lives yet!"

He teleported again, Link too out of breath to struggle, and so one gloved hand gripped the red cloak Ghirahim wore too weakly for Link's liking.

"Your unsightly hairstyle is making my gorge rise. Get out of my way!" He felt Ghirahim lash out a long leg and the grunts of the elderly man and Groose were heard.

Link resigned himself to his fate, and Ghirahim carried him through the Gate of Time and out of his temple.

When Ghirahim set him down, it was with quite a bit of tender care, a gloved hand brushing his bangs from his face.

"Why?" Link asked him, and Ghirahim gave him a mad grin.

"I need your soul to revive Demise, and so I can attempt to resurrect you in your former, glorious form. You remember the Triforce of Time, correct?"

"Yes, why?" He hissed, Ghirahim stepping over him, one leg on each side of his body and he looked down at Link.

"Because I will use that to bring you back to your former self!" He jumped over one side, and he glanced up before he hummed and did what looked like a victory dance, mouthing words for a spell. With a grunt, Link was lifted off the ground, pain welling up in his chest.

His ears felt stuffed with cotton over the next few minutes, crying out in pain, trying to writhe out of the magic binding. He was flung further into the air and he cried out again. The pain worsened and it felt like he was on fire. What felt like hours passed before the pain intensified and he blacked out.

Demise had been revived, but he was not thanked, and Ghirahim, now dark skinned with white stripes patterned across his body, and the diamond on his chest cracked and partially destroyed by Zelda's efforts in their fight. Every cry of pain Link had let out made Ghirahim's heart break a little more.

Demise simply turned, looking at Ghirahim.

"Welcome back to us, Master." He bowed to the Demon King.

There was a tense silence before the fiery crimson eyes turned to look up at Link's limp body.

"A shame. Wingless now, and this bag of flesh hardly compares to how powerful he once was." Demise laughed before thrusting his hand at Ghirahim, and he blacked out, his weapon being pulled out and his form absorbed into it.

Link wasn't sure what had happened, but he came to eventually, back in his temple, a warm body pressed against his, a hand stroking down his back, and he shifted something, hearing something soft brush against stone before he heard an angry cry and he bolted upright, hyperaware of his surroundings.

His sheath had been moved to his hip for some reason, and he saw Groose charging towards someone beside him and he heard a familiar voice cry out in pain and he turned, seeing Groose pinning down someone that Link knew very well, dressed in clothing he hadn't worn in years.

"Groose, did we win?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, but this bastard did somethin' to ya!" Groose grunted and Link froze.

"I will go godly on your ass, Groose. Let him up." His voice deepened slightly and Groose quickly allowed the figure to get to his feet. Link was speechless. Ghirahim wasn't wearing any of his makeup and he looked dead on his feet. "Oh, Ghirahim, what did you do?"

"Using the Triforce of Time on you took a little more juice than expected, not to mention I just came from being freed." His tone was soft but harsh at the same time. Link turned, spreading a feeling he hadn't felt in forever, and white caught his eyes.

"You… You changed me back?" He looked up, distraught from the new change in his body, the body that was now home to so much power, and he was no longer needed to look over the entirety of the lands anymore. He was free.

Free to love Ghirahim with all his heart.

"Changed you back?" Groose echoed. "Oh and someone wants to speak with you."

Link frowned before racing away, folding his wings behind him as he scooted around, seeing Zelda standing in front of the Gate of Time, holding a heavy weapon in one hand and the Master Sword in another, her eyes puffy.

"Hey." She spoke. "You look good." Her lips twisted into a smile.

"Why were you crying?" Link frowned.

"I need to say goodbye to Fi now." She walked forward, handing Link the dark sword and walking around him to a pedestal. Fi jumped out.

"My Grace, congratulations on returning to your former self. Mistress Zelda, thank you. I was… happy with you. Now… I must sleep. Good bye. And good luck." That was all she spoke and Zelda smiled, her shoulders shaking as she raised the Master Sword and stabbed it into the pedestal.

She stood at the pedestal for a few moments longer, and Sheik touched Link's shoulder.

"My Grace, you must return to the present, and I must stay here." He murmured. "You look wonderful." He pulled his cowl down and pressed a kiss to Link's forehead before drawing it back over his mouth and nose.

"But, you need to come with us!" He cried, Ghirahim and Groose walking around.

"I must stay here. I need to watch over the Master Sword."

The dark sword felt heavier in Link's hands. "Take this!" He pulled off one of his gloves, hearing a soft gasp from Ghirahim, and shoved it at Sheik. He looked at Ghirahim before he tore off through the Gate of Time, hefting the dark blade in his right hand.

He bit his lower lip and he felt hands brush along his wings. "Link…" Ghirahim softly murmured, the second one through. Zelda and Groose were last.

"Link." The old man spoke and when he turned, a glove was placed in his hands and he looked from the white glove to the old man.

"Sheik?" Tears rolled down.

"Good bye, Link. Good luck." A red eye glinted and he was given a smile before his body dissolved into blue light and Link tilted his head down in mourning.

Zelda strummed the harp, playing the Ballad of the Gods, and Ghirahim graced them with his voice, singing with her, and Link stood watching over the land. The Triforce stood behind them, and when Zelda finished playing, Link spoke.

"I'm remaining here on the surface, Zelda. After all, it's where I was born in my past life. Born and raised and lived here for centuries. And after all, I'm the God of Time." He turned, his part of the Triforce appearing as he stretched out his hands to the other parts.

"Link? What is that?" She asked. He laughed.

"This… This is the Triforce of Time. The part I created behind the other goddesses' backs." He released it, and it joined the other three, unifying it in a single triangle, the parts separated by thick gold bands.

"Ah." Zelda simply spoke. "Link? Is it alright… If I stay on the surface?" She asked, and Link smiled, nodding.

"Of course. Be my guest."

Ghirahim smiled and Link laughed, running and taking off into the sky and landing on the top of the God Statue, stretching his arms out and spreading his wings the same way, a wide smile on his face.

All was good, and Zelda's legend had just begun, his own drawing to a close.

**Expect more godverse stuff from me! uvu**


End file.
